YOU HELD ME HIGH Chapter 14
by sara lujan
Summary: Las sesiones de Radioterapia no parecen algo muy duro si no tenemos en cuenta los efectos secundarios, ni leemos entre líneas...


Capítulo Cuarto: 6ª Sesión. Lunes.

 **08:02h a.m. Lunes**

El viaje en coche hasta el despacho fue silencioso. Las manos de Scully temblaban ligeramente en su regazo. Mulder se preguntaba si se debía a su estado de debilidad general, a los nervios por el inminente encuentro con Skinner, o si se trataba de otro de los efectos secundarios de la lista que ya tenía grabada a fuego en la mente.

Fuera del despacho de Skinner, Kimberly ocupaba su puesto habitual, sentada ante el ordenador, tecleando concentrada.

"Buenos días, Kim. ¿Está Skinner en su despacho?", saludó Mulder empujando ligeramente la espalda de Scully para que pasara delante de él.

La secretaria de Skinner dejó el teclado, y les dirigió una sonrisa.

"Hoy ha llegado muy temprano… No recuerdo que tuvierais concertada una cita".

"No la tenemos, pero necesitamos hablar con él, ahora mismo si es posible. ¿Podrías avisarle de que estamos aquí?", pidió Scully.

"Desde luego", respondió ya en pie.

Desapareció en el despacho del Subdirector y un minuto después volvió a salir. Se detuvo sujetando la puerta abierta para que los agentes pasaran delante de ella.

"El Subdirector Skinner puede verles ahora, agentes".

Cuando Scully llegó a su altura, Kimberly la miró a los ojos.

"¿Se encuentra bien, agente Scully?. Parece algo pálida", dijo bajando un poco la voz.

Ella levantó los hombros tratando de adoptar una postura lo más recta posible.

"No he dormido mucho, Kim, pero estoy bien", respondió con una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

Cuando entraron al despacho y la puerta se cerró tras ellos, Scully agradeció que Skinner mantuviera su promesa de tratar su caso con la mayor discreción. Al parecer ni siquiera su secretaria lo sabía.

El Subdirector levantó la vista de su escritorio.

"Agente Scully, agente Mulder. Kimberly dice que necesitan hablar conmigo. Siéntense, por favor. ¿Hay algún problema?", preguntó mirando directamente a Scully.

Ellos se sentaron en sus puestos habituales delante del escritorio. Scully alisaba la tela de sus pantalones para tener las manos y la mente ocupadas mientras sentía los ojos de Skinner en ella.

"Señor, he venido…". Volvió la cara hacia Mulder. El la estaba mirando fijamente, pero su expresión no delataba ninguna emoción que ella pudiera descifrar en este momento. "…Hemos venido a hablar de mi… situación".

Skinner se echó hacia delante en su silla y entrelazó las manos encima de la mesa.

"¿Cómo se encuentra, Scully?. Hablé con el agente Mulder hace unos días, y me comentó que aún le estaban haciendo pruebas".

Mulder notó inmediatamente el cambio en la forma de dirigirse a su compañera. Su tono de voz más amable, claramente afectado, y utilizando sólo su apellido.

"Ya tengo los resultados de las pruebas… De hecho estoy sometién-dome a tratamiento desde la semana pasada para intentar reducir el tumor".

"Confío en que sea efectivo, Scully. Sé que está usted en las mejores manos… Me pregunto si no debería haber sido informado de ello desde el primer día".

Skinner miró a Mulder por encima de las gafas pidiendo una respuesta que no esperaba obtener de Scully. El agente se encogió de hombros dando a entender que no era a él a quien le correspondía hablar.

"Se trata de un tratamiento combinado de Radioterapia y Quimiote-rapia, señor. Sesiones diarias de lunes a viernes, al salir del trabajo. Durarán mes y medio aproximadamente".

Scully ofrecía sólo datos fríos y concisos para dirigirse a un punto concreto. A Skinner no le parecía suficiente.

"Imagino que ese tratamiento va a afectar de algún modo a su trabajo en la Oficina, ¿no es así?", preguntó tanteando el terreno

"Si, señor… La Radioterapia tiene… efectos secundarios. No puedo saber hasta qué punto me van a afectar, pero creo que no podré seguir desarrollando el trabajo de campo con el agente Mulder de un modo adecuado".

"Entiendo que quiere solicitar un cambio en su situación laboral por motivos de salud. ¿Ha pensado dejar el trabajo durante una temporada?. Tal vez sea lo mejor".

"No, señor. Estoy segura de que puedo cumplir con mis obligaciones en la oficina perfectamente", respondió clavando sus ojos en él.

Skinner se echó ligeramente hacia atrás. Por un segundo pensó que Scully se iba abalanzar encima de la mesa, y agarrarle de la corbata para exigirle que no la obligase a dejar el trabajo.

"Necesitaré informes de su médico para asegurarme de que está en condiciones de seguir trabajando".

"Sí, señor. Me ocuparé de ello hoy mismo".

Skinner se quitó las gafas y las dejó sobre la mesa. Se frotó el puente de la nariz a la vez que hacía una profunda inspiración. Luego soltó el aire lentamente.

"Dana…".

Sólo dijo su nombre, y esperó a que le mirase. Ella se agarraba una mano con la otra para asegurarse de que no temblaban. Cuando notó el silencio, levantó la cara hacia el Subdirector.

"¿Puedo hablar con usted de modo extraoficial?".

"Por supuesto… señor".

De pronto, Scully sintió que no sabía cómo dirigirse a su superior. Miró a Mulder, a su izquierda. Skinner también le estaba mirando, y con los cuatro ojos fijos en él sintió que alguien sobraba en el despacho. No estaba seguro de si esperaban que dijera algo, o simplemente saliera para que Skinner pudiera hablar a solas con su compañera. Ninguno de ellos dijo nada, ni se movió, así que esperó. El Subdirector volvió a dirigir su mirada a la agente y Mulder vio en los ojos de ella que prefería que se quedara.

"¿Cuánto tiempo hace que te conozco, Scully?. ¿Casi cinco años?".

"… Sí. Desde que fui asignada como compañera del agente Mulder en los expedientes X".

"Si algo me ha quedado claro en este tiempo es que, de todo el personal al que superviso, eres con diferencia la agente que más se ha implicado la hora de cumplir con su trabajo. Y no creas que no entiendo de la dificultad de esa tarea teniendo en cuenta las especiales características de la Sección a la que fuiste asignada, e incluso del agente que tienes como compañero. Tu cualificación profesional, y creo que tus aspiraciones persona-les, deberían haberte llevado en otra dirección totalmente distinta. Más de una vez me he preguntado, y estoy seguro de que tú misma también, como alguien con tu preparación científica y una mente racional como la tuya, ha terminado en el despacho de los Expedientes X".

Mulder soltó una risa discreta y se cubrió la boca con los dedos confiando en que el sonido no hubiera traspasado los límites de su mente. A su lado, Scully movía el zapato en su pierna izquierda cruzada sobre la derecha reflejando un estado de nervios que se esforzaba en contener. No iba a permitir que esa tensión se reflejara en sus manos o en su rostro, hasta el punto de que Skinner lo notara.

"Sé que tu dedicación absoluta no se debe sólo al compromiso que has adquirido en la búsqueda de la Verdad que persigue el agente Mulder. A estas alturas tienes tus propias razones para conocer la Verdad que cada día parece más enredada en la telaraña de los Expedientes X".

Mulder hizo un movimiento afirmativo con la cabeza de un modo totalmente inconsciente. No era algo nuevo para él, pero oír a Skinner decirlo en voz alta fue como si le abofetearan. Su lucha por encontrar la Verdad tenía un motivo que le había impulsado a seguir durante más de veinticinco años. La lucha de Scully no sólo era en parte la misma, sino que desde muy pronto tuvo sus propios motivos para seguir. Para no plantearse la idea de reconducir su carrera, y volver al punto donde sus expectativas vitales y la realidad tuvieran algo en común.

Los motivos de Scully eran ahora cuatro, cinco, e incluso seis. Mulder no estaba seguro, pero uno de ellos la tenía en este momento sentada ante Skinner.

"No sé… No entiendo a dónde quiere llegar".

"También sé", continuó Skinner como si ella no hubiera dicho nada, "que tu dedicación absoluta a este trabajo y a esta Institución tiene mucho que ver con el hecho de que eres una mujer".

Scully sintió el impulso de abofetearse a sí misma por dentro. No sabía qué hacer con la sensación extraña de oír a Skinner dirigirse a ella de un modo tan personal. En cinco años no recordaba que le hubiera hablado ni una sola vez sin utilizar el término de _usted_. Y cuando apuntó de modo tan explícito que su forma de entender su trabajo descansaba en parte en su condición de mujer, no supo si sentirse ofendida o reconocida. En cualquier caso creyó que debía decir algo.

"Señor, yo… Creo que yo nunca…".

Skinner levantó la mano, y con una ligera sonrisa le indicó que no necesitaba dar ninguna explicación, ni justificarse.

"Lo que quiero decir, Scully, es que como usted y el agente Mulder, soy consciente de la realidad. Menos del 20% del personal que trabaja para el FBI, son mujeres. Como en muchos otros campos, este es un mundo dominado por hombres, y eso sólo añade dificultad, una carga extra, a una profesión que de por sí ya exige dedicación absoluta. Si cada mujer en este edificio tiene que dar el doble, sólo por el hecho de serlo, para ser reconocida por sus compañeros varones, tú has dado siempre más. Ningún otro agente a mi cargo ha sufrido tan graves efectos por el hecho de cumplir con su obligación hasta sus últimas consecuencias, y por proteger la vida y la reputación del compañero al que ha sido asignada".

"Esa es la razón de que el FBI nos asigne compañeros, señor. Protegernos el uno al otro ante una situación de riesgo. Tanto el agente Mulder como yo sólo hacemos lo que nos exige el Reglamento que libremente hemos decidido acatar".

"Scully, no quites importancia a lo que haces. Sabes que tu comporta-miento ha ido muchas veces más allá de lo que exige el Reglamento, y sólo por esa razón, él, señaló a Mulder, sigue aún vivo y formando parte de esta Institución.

"Yo… creo en lo que hago".

"Lo sé. Sé que eres perfectamente consciente de que el trabajo que hacemos aquí, y el que desarrollas en los Expedientes X junto al agente Mulder, es importante porque ayuda a personas inocentes que se ven atrapa-das en situaciones trágicas. Por eso te exiges a ti misma el máximo grado de responsabilidad. Supongo que crecer en una familia que forma parte de la Marina también ha contribuido a forjar ese carácter disciplinado, perfeccionista, y entregado a la causa que defiendes… pero hay momentos, y creo que este es uno de ellos, en que deberías tratar de ser más… flexible".

Scully frunció levemente el ceño. Empezaba a sentir una ligera sensación de nausea en el estómago, y respiró profundamente para intentar mitigarla.

"Señor… No sé… Creo que no entiendo lo que trata de decirme".

"Imagino que sabes que la semana pasada estuve hablando con el agente Mulder, de tu situación".

"Sí. Me dijo que usted había decidido asignarle un nuevo compañero".

"Así es. Al principio pensé que era algo prematuro, pero sé que este tema le afecta a él tanto como a ti misma. El agente Mulder necesita tiempo para hacerse a la idea de que las cosas van a cambiar, y por eso le asigné a la agente Moretti. Después de todo, creo que no he tomado la decisión con suficiente rapidez, y me preocupa que se deba en parte al hecho de que no he sido informado de que ya habías iniciado el tratamiento. Por la conversación que tuve con el agente Mulder el pasado miércoles, entiendo que él tampoco lo sabía…".

"Señor, no creí que fuera necesario…".

"¿No creíste que fuera necesario decirle a tu compañero que habías iniciado el tratamiento contra el cáncer?", le interrumpió incrédulo.

Skinner se frotó los ojos y se rascó la parte superior de la cabeza, allí donde Scully podía ver la piel tan tensa y brillante que pensó que vería su propio reflejo sólo con acercarse un poco.

"¿Quieres que te diga la verdad, Scully?".

"Señor…".

"No sé quién me preocupa más, si tú o el agente Mulder".

Scully le miró de frente sin decir nada. Su expresión confusa, suficiente para que Skinner siguiera hablando.

"Cuando le llamé a mi despacho para informarle acerca de su nueva compañera, lo hice pensando sólo en él. El agente Mulder y tú formáis uno de los mejores equipos que he visto en toda mi carrera, y sé que trabajar con otra persona va a ser un paso difícil, aunque sea algo temporal. Aún recuerdo la época en que le fue asignado el agente Krycek. Te aseguro que para mí, como su superior, fue una pesadilla, y no querría pasar por ello otra vez. Por eso le llamé la semana pasada a mi despacho. Creí que vendrían los dos, pero Mulder dijo que tú ya habías salido. Hablamos de la nueva agente que iba a tener como compañera, de la necesidad de poner al día a la agente Moretti en lo referente al trabajo en los expedientes X… y hablamos de ti".

Scully notó el ácido del estómago subir a su garganta. Le parecía que llevaban en el despacho un tiempo innecesariamente largo, y ni siquiera recordaba haber dejado clara la razón por la que había venido. Sólo quería que Skinner le liberase de la obligación del trabajo de campo mientras durase el tratamiento y tal vez un periodo de tiempo después, hasta que pasara lo peor de los efectos secundarios. Era un trámite rutinario. Skinner debía firmar el documento que detallaba los cambios en las condiciones de su contrato, y ella debía proporcionarle los informes médicos con los puntos referentes a la evolución de la enfermedad, el tratamiento, y su capacidad tanto física como psicológica para continuar en el trabajo. Desde luego no había venido a hablar de sí misma con Skinner. Apenas era capaz de hacerlo con Mulder, y ver lo que el Subdirector pretendía le estaba poniendo nerviosa hasta el punto de sentir su estómago cada vez más cerca de la boca.

"¿Sabes qué fue lo que realmente me preocupó, Scully?. Cuando le pregunté a Mulder cómo te encontrabas, me dijo que no estaba seguro".

 _Sí. De eso exactamente era de lo que no quería hablar con Skinner._

"Reconozco que no me sorprendió demasiado su respuesta. Llevas trabajando conmigo el tiempo suficiente como para que haya llegado a conocerte bien. O al menos eso creo. Desde que dijiste que querías llevar tu caso a través del Departamento de Justicia, y no por los cauces normales, me di cuenta de que tratarías de anteponer tu trabajo a tu vida, como has hecho siempre… Pero este no es el momento de mostrarse profesional hasta ese extremo. Es el momento de preocuparte más por ti misma que por tu trabajo… o que por el agente Mulder".

"En este momento, lo único que puedo hacer es someterme al trata-miento que ha decidido mi oncólogo, el Dr Hansen. Y eso es exactamente lo que estoy haciendo".

"De eso no tengo la menor duda, Scully, pero sabes de lo que estoy hablando. Nadie que importe duda de tu compromiso y dedicación a tu trabajo, ni de tu capacidad de llevarlo a cabo. Mucho menos, el agente Mulder o yo. Sólo te estoy pidiendo que no trates de salvaguardar tu imagen profesional, ni proteger a Mulder, a costa de tu salud. No es momento para heroicidades, Scully. No te avergüences de pedir ayuda, porque estoy seguro de que la necesitas".

"En este momento sólo necesito liberarme del trabajo de campo", le recordó.

Quería que Skinner se centrara en el tema que había venido a tratar, y acabar de una vez la reunión.

"Por supuesto. Desde hoy mismo trabajas sólo en el despacho. Únicamente me queda decirte que, como no estoy muy seguro de que me vayas a tener al corriente de cómo van realmente las cosas, le he pedido al agente Mulder que lo haga. Sé que tendré en mi despacho los informes médicos oportunos, pero me preocupas, Scully. Quiero saber realmente cómo estás llevando el tema, si hay algo más que pueda hacer por ti no como tu jefe, sino como tu amigo. Quiero que sepas que puedes contar conmigo tanto como con el agente Mulder".

Scully sabía que se estaba ruborizando, y sólo esperaba que la quema-dura lo hiciera menos evidente. Los sentimientos se acumulaban en su mente, y no sabía qué decir. Se sentía agradecida, avergonzada, sorprendida, y algo indignada.

Respecto a esto último sí tenía algo que decir.

"Señor, ¿me está diciendo que pretende que el agente Mulder me vigile para luego informarle a usted?".

Mulder nunca pensó que Scully se atrevería a levantarle la ceja al Subdirector, como le hacía a él. Pero sí. Ahí estaba, casi a la altura de la línea del pelo.

Skinner se bajó un poco el nudo de la corbata, y su nuez dio un saltito.

"Desde luego que no. Pero no porque no quiera hacerlo, sino porque creo que no serviría de nada. El agente Mulder sólo puede decirme lo que tú quieras que diga, o que sepa. Ya me quedó claro que la semana pasada no sabía más que yo. Parece que crees que ocultar información a Mulder le ayuda, pero no es así. Te lo digo por experiencia. El silencio nunca hace las cosas más fáciles".

Skinner se ajustó de nuevo las gafas mientras esperaba a que Scully dijera algo. Su expresión se volvió grave de repente. Como si Walter, el hombre que había hablado hasta ahora hubiera desaparecido, y el escritorio lo ocupara de nuevo el Director Adjunto Skinner.

"Agente Mulder, mañana a primera hora quiero el informe del caso Blanche en mi mesa. Hablaré también con la agente Moretti para que sepa que será su compañera en el próximo caso que les asigne".

"Sí, señor".

"Si no tienen nada más que decir, pueden retirarse".

Los agentes se levantaron simultáneamente, y Mulder se adelantó un poco para abrir la puerta.

Durante el trayecto en el ascensor y por el pasillo, hasta el despacho del sótano, no dijeron una sola palabra. Caminaban codo con codo, con la vista al frente, cada uno sumido en sus propios pensamientos.

Una vez dentro, Scully ocupó su sitio y encendió el ordenador, dispuesta a centrarse en el papeleo pendiente.

Mulder se sentó en su silla, y abrió la carpeta que tenía encima del escritorio. Sacó los documentos y tras ojearlos brevemente, los dejó extendidos sobre la mesa. Luego se echó hacia atrás en la silla, y emitió un pequeño suspiro. Scully se obligó a no retirar la vista de su pantalla, pero sólo aguantó dos minutos en silencio.

"Deja de mirarme así, Mulder. No quiero que me vigiles".

El volvió a enredar entre los papeles de su mesa como si estuviera muy ocupado.

"No te vigilo, Scully. Si levanto los ojos del escritorio estás en mi campo de visión. No puedo evitarlo a menos que quieras que vuelva mi mesa contra la pared, y te dé la espalda".

Ella le miró como si sopesara la idea, pero no dijo nada.

Durante más de dos horas se dedicaron en silencio al trabajo pendiente. Mulder acabó el informe que debía entregar a Skinner, y lo dejó metido en una carpeta, en una esquina del escritorio.

"Scully, ¿quieres salir a comer algo por ahí?".

"De acuerdo, pero que esté cerca. No tenemos mucho tiempo, y tampoco me apetece demasiado andar".

"Podríamos ir a Andrews´s", sugirió. "Te encanta su pescado asado".

Scully se levantó para recoger el folio que estaba saliendo de su impresora y tras revisarlo un momento, se acercó para añadirlo a la carpeta que Mulder acababa de dejar.

"Buena idea. Hace tiempo que no vamos por allí".

El resto de la mañana transcurrió entre más papeleo, consultas a antiguos expedientes, un poco de chateo con los chicos de el Tirador Solitario, y un par de lances a la papelera con el balón de baloncesto.

A las 12:15h Mulder había consultado su reloj una docena de veces, y mirado a Scully con disimulo otras tantas. Ella fingía no darse cuenta.

"Hora de comer", dijo saltando de la silla para alcanzar el abrigo del perchero.

Scully siguió tecleando medio minuto y después de dar a guardar el documento, apagó el ordenador. Cuando se puso en pie, él ya estaba con su abrigo abierto detrás de ella, esperando a que metiera los brazos por las mangas.

"Gracias".

Antes de separarse, Mulder alisó el tejido sobre los hombros, y retiró dos cabellos rojizos que se habían quedado pegados cerca del cuello.

 **Andrew´s Place**

 **12:25h p.m. Lunes**

Andrew´s estaba apenas a cinco minutos andando, y cuando llegaron sólo quedaban dos mesas vacías. Su cercanía a la Oficina hacía del estable-cimiento un punto de encuentro frecuente para buena parte del personal. De hecho, los tres camareros conocían a la mayoría de los clientes por su nombre de pila.

Mulder caminaba hombro con hombro tomando la mano de Scully y escondiéndola con la suya entre los pliegues de sus abrigos para no llamar la atención de caras conocidas. Llegaron hasta el fondo del local donde una mesa junto a la pared les ofrecía un poco de intimidad. Allí dejaron los abrigos en las dos sillas vacías, y Mulder separó la de ella para que se sentara antes de ocupar su propio sitio. Sin perder tiempo, levantó la mano para que Eric se acercara. Era el camarero mayor de los tres, y dueño del local. Mientras esperaba, él consultó el menú doblado sobre la mesa aunque ya había decidido lo que iban a pedir. Eric también lo sabía, y comenzó a apuntar en su libreta antes incluso de saludarles con familiaridad.

"¡Agente Scully, agente Mulder!. ¡Que sorpresa verles otra vez por aquí!. Debe hacer al menos tres meses. ¿Tomarán lo de siempre?".

"Sí. Para Scully su pescado asado con verduras, y para mí la pasta".

"Y para acompañar, mi mejor vino blanco. Marca de la casa", sugirió el hombre.

"No… Para mí sólo agua", dijo Scully convencida.

"¿Agua?... ¿Con el pescado asado?", preguntó ofendido. "Vamos agentes, ya sé que están de servicio, pero prometo no decir ni una palabra a Skinner", bromeó.

"Trae el vino, Eric. Yo sí lo probaré", aceptó Mulder.

"¿Y de postre?. Hay uno nuevo en la carta. Arroz con leche de almendras con toque de canela".

"Hoy no, Eric. Tomaré sólo el pescado".

"Ha tenido un éxito tremendo. Debería probarlo", insistió con el ceño algo fruncido.

La agente Scully nunca había sido una cliente difícil. No solía rechazar las sugerencias en lo que al menú se refería. Al contrario, siempre estaba dispuesta a probar las novedades que Eric les presentaba, y a dar su opinión. Incluso cuando esta no era tan favorable como él había esperado. Hoy encontraba a Scully un tanto apagada, ni siquiera dispuesta para un momento de charla intrascendente. Pensó que tal vez tenía un mal día en el trabajo.

"La próxima vez, Eric. Gracias".

"Trae una ración. La compartiremos", decidió Mulder.

"Cuando lo probéis, la pediréis cada vez", aseguró mientras se retiraba.

"Mulder, no me apetece tomar postre. En serio".

"No te preocupes. No dejaré que se eche a perder. Me ha dado un poco de pena ver su decepción cuando le has dicho que no lo probarías".

"Seguro que está tan bueno como dice. Es sólo que…".

Scully se encogió de hombros como si eso lo explicara todo.

Quedaron en silencio, con la mirada fija en el centro de la mesa. Mulder cogió su servilleta y la estiró sobre los muslos. Apoyó la yema de su dedo índice en el borde de su copa vacía, e inició un lento movimiento circular que, de vez en cuando producía una nota musical.

"Scully..".

Ella miraba el giro de su dedo en el cristal.

"Respecto a lo que ha dicho Skinner…".

"Skinner ha dicho muchas cosas", le interrumpió estirando su propia servilleta.

"El silencio nunca hace las cosas más fáciles… ni para ti ni para mí".

"No sé qué quieres que diga, Mulder. En realidad no creo que haya mucho que decir. Las cosas son como son, y no puedo hacer nada más que lo que estoy haciendo para cambiarlas".

"Yo sí tengo algo que decir".

Ella desvió la mirada haciendo un recorrido visual por las demás mesas.

"Yo también tengo miedo, Scully… de lo mismo que tú, pero no quiero que me ocultes cosas porque eso me asusta aún más. Cuando siento que no me estás diciendo algo, es como si desapareciera el camino bajo mis pies. Me siento perdido. No sé adónde dirigirme. No puedo centrarme en alcanzar una meta que ni siquiera veo".

"Yo… sólo trato de protegerte".

"¿De protegerme?... Scully, ¿no crees que ahora eres tú quien necesita protección?".

"Puede que la necesitemos los dos… por distintos motivos".

"En este momento lo único que importa es que te centres en ti. En tu lucha. No quiero que te preocupes por mí".

Scully sonrió para sí misma.

"¿No es un poco tarde, Mulder?. Llevo cinco años preocupándome por ti, y no voy a dejarlo ahora".

"Deja que ahora lo haga la agente Moretti".

Mulder le hizo su juego de cejas.

"¿Sabes, Mulder?. Creo que es una suerte que te hayan asignado otra vez a una mujer como compañera. Tal vez sea porque Skinner te conoce demasiado bien".

"Haces que suene como si en lugar de una compañera necesitase una madre".

"Llámalo como quieras, pero necesitas a alguien que se ocupe y se preocupe por ti. Que de verdad le importes. No sólo un compañero con quien compartir una cerveza y un partido en la televisión de un bar. Necesitas algo que sólo una mujer puede ofrecerte".

"¡Oh!...".

"Aparte de eso", se apresuró a puntualizar. "Alguien que por un momento se ponga en tu piel. Que sienta tus motivos por detrás de tus acciones. Que te recuerde que las respuestas a veces están aquí abajo, no siempre ahí arriba. Que lo que puedes perder no siempre compensa lo que puedes descubrir, incluso aunque sea la verdad".

"Tú también necesitas a alguien que se preocupe por ti, aunque rechaces la idea. Sobre todo en este momento. Tal vez deberíamos firmar un pacto".

"Yo ya firmé ese pacto contigo durante nuestra misión en Icy Cape".

Mulder asintió. ¿Cuánto tiempo hacía de eso?. ¿Cuatro años?. Es como si hubieran pasado siglos, pero sí. Aquel fue un pacto firmado y sellado con las yemas de los dedos en la piel del otro.

 _No puedo confiar en ellos, pero quiero poder confiar en ti._

Hacía poco más de seis meses que se conocían, y la vida de Mulder ya había dado un giro como de la noche al día. Ahora había una posibilidad real de que volviera a ocurrir, de que el giro de 180 grados le volviera a dejar en el punto donde Scully le encontró cuando le conoció.

Sí. Los dos tenían miedo de lo mismo.

De la soledad de un hombre que no tiene a nadie que por un momento vea las cosas a través de sus ojos de niño. Scully había hecho eso por él. Había tomado su alma atormentada y la había guardado dentro de sí para liberarla en la forma de un haz de luz que ahora iluminaba su camino, y el de quienes quisieran tener los ojos abiertos.

Como una linterna de xenon de las que utilizaban en sus investiga-ciones, así se la imaginaba a veces en su mente. Scully convertía su pasión y su obsesión en la luz que abría los ojos de los que nunca quisieron creer en él.

Eric se acercó con la comida.

"Aquí tenéis. Calientes, calientes, y en su punto", canturreó.

"Tiene un aspecto magnífico".

Scully le dirigió una sonrisa abierta que esperaba fuera suficiente para que olvidara la ofensa por haber rechazado el postre y el vino. Eric dejó la botella en medio de los dos, y se retiró.

Mulder abordó su plato inmediatamente. Estaba hambriento así que le dedicó toda su atención hasta que desapareció la mitad de su ración de pasta. Entonces miró el plato de Scully.

Ella había cortado su pescado en porciones ridículamente pequeñas. Le vio ensartar un trozo en el tenedor y llevárselo a la boca. Luego ensartó otro trozo. Parecía como si estuviera preparando los bocados de verdura y pescado para alimentar a un bebé. Mulder siguió con su pasta y cuando la volvió a mirar, ella se llevó otra porción diminuta a la boca. No debía llevar más de tres o cuatro y, sin embargo, había desaparecido gran parte del pescado. Fingió seguir ocupado con su propio plato, pero observaba con disimulo. Mulder no quería creer lo que veía. Se hubiera reído de ella hasta que se le saltaran las lágrimas sino fuera porque ya sentía los ojos húmedos y un nudo en la garganta.

Scully estaba escondiendo la comida.

¿Cuándo dejó de hacerlo él?. ¿A los once años?. Hasta entonces solía esconder las coles de Bruselas y las espinacas. Las odiaba y hacía lo posible por evitarlas sin que su madre se diera cuenta. Las escondía en la servilleta, o las repartía en pequeños trozos por todo el plato para que pareciera que se había comido una parte, y que Tenna le perdonara el resto. Casi siempre funcionaba.

Ahora, cuando Mulder levantaba los ojos, ella pinchaba un guisante en el tenedor o tomaba otro trozo de pescado minúsculo, mientras los trozos mayores desaparecían debajo de las zanahorias y las judías verdes.

"Scully…".

Ella sabía lo que iba a decir, y no quería hablar del tema. Mejor pasar a otra cosa.

"Mulder, tengo que decirte algo".

"¿Qué?".

Preferiría no hablar tampoco de esto, pero debía saberlo de todos modos.

"Hace tres años, cuando volví de…".

Se calló un momento, esperando a que Mulder procesara. El hizo un gesto afirmativo para indicar que sabía a qué se refería.

"Yo… me hice un seguro de vida".

"¿Clyde Bruckman?".

Fue lo primero que le vino a la mente.

"¡No!". Scully puso los ojos en blanco. "Lo que quiero decir es que… tú eres el beneficiario".

Mulder soltó el tenedor y abrió la boca un par de veces. No sabía qué decir.

"Scully, ¿por qué has hecho eso?. Quiero decir… tu madre".

"Mi madre no necesita dinero".

"Yo tampoco, y desde luego no a costa de…".

"Te entiendo, Mulder. De verdad. Si llega el momento, no quiero que te lo gastes todo en pipas. Sé que sabrás darle un uso más apropiado".

El la miró sin el menor atisbo de humor en su rostro.

"¡Vaya!. Mulder, el Sr. Sarcasmo y orgulloso de sus propias bromas; parece que yo no le hago tanta gracia. ¿O es que el chiste es tan malo como ha sonado?".

"Deberías haber elegido a otra persona más adecuada, Scully. No creo que yo…".

"Más adecuada… Si tuviera un hijo no habría nada qué pensar, pero dadas las circunstancias tú eres la siguiente persona más importante en mi vida… En realidad, la primera".

 _Sólo te he llamado a ti..._

Ella le dijo que ni siquiera había llamado a su madre hasta varios días después de conocer el diagnóstico.

Mulder abrió la botella de vino, llenó su copa, y la volvió a dejar en el centro de la mesa sin ofrecerse a llenar la de Scully. Ella se limitó a mirarle y comer otro guisante. El sexto, además de dos trozos de zanahoria según la cuenta que él llevaba en su cabeza.

"Scully, necesito centrarme en el presente. No quiero pensar en lo que haré después. No va a haber ningún después. Vamos a luchar y vencer esto juntos".

"El mismo día hice también testamento. Me gusta tener todas las posibilidades cubiertas. No tengo mucho que legar, pero hay cosas que si a mí ya no me sirven quiero que las tengas tú".

Scully cogió la cruz de oro entre sus dedos y la separó un poco del cuello señalando en su dirección.

"¿Cuántas sesiones son necesarias para ver si hay algún avance en la buena dirección?".

Mulder quería cambiar de tema.

"No es probable que haya cambios significativos hasta superar al menos la mitad del tratamiento".

"Bien. En ese caso nos centraremos en las próximas dos semanas. Tenemos un largo camino por delante, pero vamos simplemente a poner un pie delante del otro".

Eric se acercó con una pequeña bandeja de cristal, y sobre ella el cuenco de arroz con leche. Lo dejó al lado del cubierto de Mulder pero deslizó disimuladamente otra cucharilla junto a la mano de Scully.

"Pruébelo, agente Scully. La próxima vez pediréis uno para cada uno. Os lo aseguro".

Dio media vuelta sin decir nada más.

Mulder acabó su plato y lo apartó un poco para tomar el postre. Ella aprovechó para dar por concluido el suyo, y soltó el tenedor aunque aún quedaba casi la mitad de la ración.

"Haz los honores, Scully. Eric espera tu opinión y tu calificación, no la mía", bromeó acercándole el cuenco.

Ella hundió la cucharilla en el arroz cremoso y aromático, y la llenó hasta la mitad.

"¡Hummmmm!. Sí. Es tan bueno como dice", reconoció lamiendo la cuchara sin el menor pudor. "¿Qué crees, Mulder?. ¿Un 9 tal vez?".

"¿Por qué no le das un 10?. Yo creo que está perfecto, y ni siquiera es mi postre preferido".

"Todo se puede mejorar".

"No. Hay cosas perfectas tal y como son".

Diez minutos después, el postre había desaparecido por completo, aunque Mulder era muy consciente de que se había comido él casi todo. Scully apenas probó cuatro cucharadas, todas ellas llenas sólo hasta la mitad.

 **Holy Cross Memorial Hospital**

 **17:45h p.m.** **Lunes**

Ya había llegado el momento. Ya era otra vez lunes…

Sólo que hoy no estaba sola. Mulder estaba a su lado en el ascensor camino de la cuarta planta aunque no había dicho una sola palabra desde que cruzaron las puertas de cristal de la planta principal.

"¿En qué piensas, Mulder?".

Él se encogió un poco de hombros.

"Tres personas te han saludado abajo, al entrar, como si te conocieran bien. Como si ya formaras parte de esto".

"Sólo ha sido una semana, y ya me siento parte de algo… de algo que no me gusta, pero de lo que no puedo escapar".

En el pasillo, Mulder se detuvo ante el cártel que daba paso al Departa-mento

Ella esperaba con la puerta abierta a que se decidiera a acompañarla al otro lado.

"Nadie debería traspasar estas puertas solo, Scully".

Al llegar a la sala de espera, hizo una respiración profunda y le preguntó sólo con la mirada si se sentía preparado para pasar al otro lado.

Sentados en las sillas de plástico amarillas estaban sus cuatro compa-ñeros de ¿cáncer? con sus respectivos acompañantes. Ella les saludó a todos con una ligera sonrisa y un _buenas tardes_ casi en voz baja. Ocupó la silla del extremo, como cada tarde, y Mulder se sentó a su lado adoptando la misma posición que ella, con una pierna cruzada sobre la otra y las manos juntas en el regazo. Todos fingían la mayor naturalidad posible mientras se observaban mutuamente. Todo el grupo miraba a Mulder con curiosidad, y él les miraba a ellos. Scully podía ver los bocadillos blancos con su línea de círculos cada vez más pequeños apuntando hacia abajo sobre cada cabeza, como si fueran los pensamientos de los personajes de un cómic. Todos ellos pensando la misma frase.

 _Hoy ya no viene sola._

Mulder miró al hombre de la última pareja. La quemadura en su cuello tan similar a la de Scully. La mujer apoyaba su barbilla en el hombro de él, sujetándole contra su cuerpo, y acariciando con su dedo índice la zona enrojecida. Mulder quería hacer lo mismo con su compañera, pero se limitó a dejar su mano abierta en el espacio entre las dos sillas, y esperó a que interpretara la señal, y apoyara la suya encima. Cuando lo hizo, presionó su palma con la de ella y entrelazó los diez dedos.

"Tienes la mano fría", susurró acercándose a su oído.

"Estoy un poco nerviosa".

La puerta lateral se abrió, e Innes se hizo a un lado mientras consulta-ba su carpeta.

"Dana Scully", llamó.

Ella estaba en pie antes de que acabara de pronunciar su nombre. Avanzó dos pasos hacia la enfermera y se detuvo para mirar hacia atrás. Mulder seguía sentado. Esperaba que la enfermera cerrase la puerta detrás de ellas, y le dejasen ahí solo esperando con el resto del grupo, pero Scully le hizo un gesto para que le siguiera.

"Buenas tardes, Dana", saludó una vez que los tres estaban en el pasillo intermedio. "¿Cómo has pasado el primer fin de semana?".

"No muy bien", reconoció.

"¿Más efectos secundarios?".

"Tuve un dolor de cabeza muy fuerte, y el cansancio es cada vez peor. A veces tengo náuseas".

"Entra dentro de lo que cabía esperar, pero no dejes de comentárselo al doctor. Puede darte algo para aliviar las náuseas".

Scully se quitó el abrigo y se lo entregó a Inés, que lo colgó en el perchero.

"Se me empieza a caer el pelo", dijo casi en voz baja señalando los que se habían quedado adheridos a los hombros de su chaqueta.

"A pesar de ser sólo un problema estético, es uno de los efectos que peor se lleva durante el tratamiento. Provoca un gran stress psicológico, sobre todo en las mujeres, y no hay mucho que podamos hacer para aliviarlo excepto esperar que todo pase para que vuelva a crecer. Para que la pérdida de cabello no sea tan traumática aconsejamos un corte radical hacia el final de la segunda semana, antes de que haya una caída masiva".

Scully asintió sin decir nada.

"Veo que por fin has hecho caso al Dr. Hansen, y vienes acompañada", dijo cambiando de tema mientras miraba a Mulder con un gesto de aprobación. "Vas a hacer feliz al doctor, y a ti te va a venir muy bien. El tratamiento es duro, ya lo sabes, y es importante tener apoyo".

"Es el agente Fox Mulder, mi compañero en el FBI", le presentó.

"Encantada". Inés le ofreció la mano y él la estrechó con una sonrisa. "No sé por qué Dana intentó convencernos de que no tenía a nadie que pudiera acompañarla aquí cada día. Si yo tuviera un compañero así, me aseguraría de que todo el mundo le conoce, en vez de ocultarlo".

Le dio un suave codazo a Scully a la vez que guiñaba un ojo en la dirección de Mulder. Ella inclinó la cabeza para no ver la expresión burlona que ya se imaginaba en la cara de él.

La enfermera abrió la puerta de la Sala de Radioterapia.

"Bien. Empecemos".

El Dr. Hansen esperaba sentado frente al ordenador. Se levantó al oír la puerta, y salió al pasillo.

"Buenas tardes, Dana. Me alegro de volver a verte. ¿Cómo te encuen-tras hoy?".

"Ahora bastante bien, aunque he tenido algún problema durante el fin de semana".

Volvió a explicar los síntomas de los últimos dos días.

"Bien. Veremos qué podemos hacer. Puedo darte algo que te ayudará con las náuseas".

El médico miró un momento a Mulder, de pie detrás de ella. En silencio y con las manos a la espalda, escuchaba atento la conversación.

"Al menos veo que progresamos en algo. Has venido acompañada, como te aconsejé".

Le estrechó la mano al agente mientras esperaba que Scully hiciera las presentaciones.

"Es mi compañero en el FBI, el agente Fox Mulder. El es el Dr. Hansen, mi oncólogo".

Mulder le sostuvo la mano al tiempo que estudiaba sus rasgos. Alto, con el pelo gris a los lados de la cabeza, puede qu años mayor que él, y ojos curiosos, de expresión amable.

"Señor Mulder, me alegro de verle por aquí. El viernes no estaba seguro de haber dejado clara la importancia de que mis pacientes no vengan solos a las sesiones. La señorita Scully no parece totalmente consciente de lo duro que puede llegar a ser el tratamiento, e intentó convencerme de que no tenía a nadie que pudiera acompañarle. Sospecho que lo que no quería era involucrar a otra persona en un asunto al que cree que puede y debe enfrentarse sola".

Los dos hombres se miraban a los ojos, y hablaban como si hubieran olvidado que Scully seguía ahí, entre ellos. Sentía el cuerpo de Mulder justo detrás de ella rozándole ligeramente la espalda mientras que delante veía el bolsillo de la bata blanca del doctor, en el que llevaba bordado su nombre.

"Llevo cinco años trabajando con la agente Scully, y sé a lo que se refiere. Si hubiera sabido que había comenzado el tratamiento, habría venido con ella desde el primer día, pero siempre me obliga a adivinar. Mantengo una lucha constante contra su sentido de la independencia. A veces lo lleva demasiado al extremo. El viernes me enteré de que llevaba una semana viniendo aquí sola, pero eso se acabó".

"El apoyo de la familia y los amigos es fundamental en esta enfermedad, tanto a nivel físico como psicológico. Los pacientes no siempre están seguros de si lo que les pasa es consecuencia de la enfermedad, o del tratamiento que debe acabar con ella. En los momentos más duros es impar-tante que alguien les recuerde por qué están haciendo esto".

El Dr. Hansen se hizo a un lado para que ella pasara a la sala primero.

"La sesión durará unos 20 ó 25 minutos. Si tiene alguna pregunta, señor Mulder, no dude en hablar conmigo".

Siguió a Scully, e iba a cerrar la puerta cuando ella se dio la vuelta y se llevó las manos al cuello. En el pasillo, Mulder estaba a punto de sentarse a esperar cuando la vio acercarse de nuevo.

"¿Puedes guardármela, Mulder?. Tengo que quitármela durante la sesión".

Levantó su mano y dejó caer en su palma la cadena con su cruz de oro. El cerró los dedos sobre la joya.

"Claro. Te espero aquí", dijo poniéndole la mano en el hombro, acari-ciándolo un momento.

Scully entró en la sala y el doctor Hansen cerró la puerta.

Mulder se quedó fuera, de pie, mirando cómo los dos charlaban al otro lado. No podía oír lo que decían a través del cristal, y a los dos minutos les vio doblar la esquina hacia el otro lado de la L que formaba la sala, donde el Acelerador Lineal y la camilla quedaban a su vez aislados del resto de la sala por otra pared y otra puerta de cristal.

Iba a sentarse en una de las sillas de plástico cuando un movimiento captó su atención. Al final de la sala, en la esquina más alejada de la entrada, había una ventana. Fuera, ya era prácticamente de noche por lo que el espacio interior se iluminaba con tres tubos fluorescentes en el techo. Uno de ellos situado sobre el Acelerador Lineal y la camilla. Mulder veía su imagen nítidamente reflejada en la superficie oscurecida de la ventana. Podía ver al doctor, de espaldas, buscando algo en el archivo, y a Scully junto a la camilla quitándose los zapatos para dejarlos debajo de la silla. Luego se quitó la chaqueta y la dejó con cuidado sobre el respaldo. Cuando agarró la tela de su camisa para sacar el borde por fuera del pantalón, Mulder pensó que debería dar dos o tres pasos hacia atrás y sentarse, en lugar de quedarse ahí mirando la imagen reflejada en la ventana.

 _¿Es que no tienen un biombo, o algo así, con el que ofrecer un poco de intimidad para desnudarse?._

No se movió del sitio, pero bajó la mirada al suelo mientras distraía su atención poniéndose la cruz de oro al cuello. Al instante, una sensación de _Deja vu_ le provocó el deseo urgente de devolvérsela.

Treinta segundos después, esperaba que Scully se hubiera cambiado ya, y vistiera un camisón de hospital.

Lo que vio en cambio fue que se había sentado en la camilla, vestida y con los pies descalzos columpiándose lentamente en el borde. El Dr. Hansen se acercó con una bandeja plateada y un taburete blanco para sentarse delante de ella, preparado para inyectarle en el brazo, por vía intravenosa, los medicamentos de la Quimioterapia, mientras hablaban entre ellos. A Mulder le habría gustado saber qué decían. Cuando terminó y recogió el material, Scully se acostó esperando que Hansen se acercara con la máscara de plástico que Mulder reconoció por las ilustraciones de las páginas de Internet que había visitado.

Scully permanecía totalmente inmóvil mientras le colocaba la máscara y le sujetaba los hombros. Miraba fijamente al brazo robótico con una expresión aparentemente relajada, pero Mulder detectó algo distinto. Su mano derecha, la única que veía desde su posición, agarraba con fuerza el lateral de la colchoneta. La mano inmóvil, pero los nudillos blancos, enviaban un mensaje claro en su dirección.

Quería huir. Abandonar esa camilla y el hospital lo más rápidamente posible. Mulder deseó con todas sus fuerzas que le hubieran permitido entrar con ella para estar a su lado durante la sesión. Necesitaba sentir esa mano aferrándose a su brazo, en lugar de a la fría colchoneta.

El zumbido del Acelerador se oía claramente a través de las dos puertas de cristal. Mulder contenía la respiración mientras veía el brazo robótico moverse y emitir chasquidos encima de la cara de Scully. Demasiado cerca.

 _¿Qué estoy haciendo con ella?. Esto es obligarle a jugar a la ruleta rusa. El arma cargada con suficiente energía como para matarla en apenas unos minutos, y disparada todos los días a un palmo de su cara._

Mulder recordó a Modell. Robert Patrick Modell. Podía sentirle dentro de su cabeza obligándole a dispararse así mismo en la sien, y fallando. Ordenándole después apretar el gatillo contra Scully. Habían alternado ya varios disparos, y los huecos vacíos en la recámara del arma se terminaban. La bala estaba ahí, esperando salir por el cañón y alcanzar la cara de Scully. Era inevitable.

Fue su fuerza de voluntad lo que dio a su compañera el tiempo suficiente para activar la alarma, y hacer perder la concentración de Modell.

Quería hacer lo mismo ahora. Concentrar toda la fuerza de su mente en apartar ese rayo invisible y mortal que sentía penetrar entre los ojos de Scully.

 _¡Corre!,_ gritó en su cabeza como aquel día sentado frente a Modell.

Hoy no tenía opción. Scully no podía correr para salvarse. No había espacios vacíos en la recámara. Había una bala apuntando a su cara tanto si se quedaba en esa camilla soportando dosis letales de radiación, como si se levantaba y decidía que el desarrollo del tumor siguiera su curso sin ninguna intervención.

Desde que la conoció, hacía cinco años, Scully vivía en un juego de la ruleta rusa continuo al que él le obligaba a jugar. Hasta ahora había sobrevivido cada vez que alguien había apretado el gatillo frente a su cara. Pero esta vez, Mulder sabía que faltaba sólo el último disparo. Esta vez sí había bala en la recámara.

Mientras seguía con los ojos fijos en el reflejo de la ventana, le invadió una sensación de urgencia, de que el tiempo se acababa no sólo para Scully, sino también para él. Y aún le quedaban cosas por hacer.

 _Aún me quedan cosas por hacer; cosas que demostrarme a mí misma, y a mí familia..._

A él también le quedaban cosas por hacer, por demostrarse a sí mismo… y demostrárselo sobre todo a Scully.

Llevaba cinco años arrastrándola con él, de búsqueda en búsqueda, de monstruo en monstruo… y ahora que se les acababa el tiempo empezaba a darse cuenta de que lo único que no había hecho con ella era vivir.

Vivir de verdad.

Con ella había vivido experiencias que la mayoría de la gente ni siquiera sería capaz de imaginar. Habían conocido personas que ni siquiera aparecerían en los sueños de la gente _normal_. Habían viajado a lugares de ensueño, y de pesadilla. Habían visto lo más bajo del alma humana, y la grandeza de la que es capaz. Había salvado la vida de Scully tantas veces como las que había permitido que su alma se rompiera en pedazos…

Sin embargo, a veces Scully seguía sintiendo que su vida consistía en un paso adelante y dos atrás para continuar siempre en el mismo sitio. Era agotador. Una vez le dijo que de haber tenido la oportunidad de volver atrás, no hubiera cambiado nada de lo que había vivido con él, pero a veces, sólo a veces Scully quería parar, bajarse del coche, y vivir una vida normal.

De pronto, mirando su reflejo inmóvil en la ventana, Mulder pensó en casas con jardines y vallas blancas, en niños y en perros,… y en Scully.

Mulder quería hacerse una promesa así mismo que no estaba seguro de ser capaz de cumplir. Desde hoy pararía, se bajaría del coche, y viviría el tiempo que les quedase, la vida normal que Scully siempre había querido. A su lado.

No quería imaginar que llegara un día, demasiado tarde, en que pensara _si_ _hubiera..._

El doctor Hansen se levantó de su puesto ante el ordenador, y pasó al otro lado de la puerta de cristal, junto a Scully. Le quitó la máscara y le ofreció la mano para ayudarle a incorporarse. Mientras se ponía los zapatos y la chaqueta mantenían una conversación que él no podía oír. Minutos después salieron al pasillo central, donde Mulder ya le esperaba con el abrigo preparado, y una sonrisa.

"Se acabó por hoy", dijo Hansen detrás de ella. "Mañana os veo de nuevo. Descansa todo lo que puedas, Dana, e intenta comer algo más. Con la medicación que te he recetado, las náuseas deberían disminuir así que trata de de tomar pequeñas cantidades más a menudo. Hay que evitar que sigas perdiendo peso tan rápidamente. Respecto a los informes no te preocupes. Mañana mismo los tendrá el señor Skinner en su despacho a primera hora".

"Gracias".

Al ponerle el abrigo, Mulder apoyó las manos en sus hombros y notó un ligero temblor. Intentó mirarle a los ojos, pero ella mantenía el rostro bajo.

"¿Vamos, Scully?".

"Sí. Hasta mañana doctor".

Mulder la dirigió hacia la puerta con la mano en su espalda, al mismo tiempo que estrechaba la otra a Hansen.

"Hasta mañana".

"Aquí les espero a los dos. Cuídate, Dana. Aún queda mucho para llegar a la meta".

Les abrió la puerta para que pasaran a la sala de espera, donde el niño y su madre estaban ya en pie preparados para entrar.

De pie, junto al coche, Mulder sujetaba abierta la puerta del copiloto.

"¿Cómo te encuentras?".

"Estoy…algo mareada".

Tenía los ojos cerrados y apoyaba la mano en el lado derecho de la frente.

"Siéntate. Necesitas descansar, son órdenes del doctor", dijo con un tono ligero en la voz.

Le ajustó el cinturón de seguridad y a continuación rodeó el coche para sentarse tras el volante y abrochar su propio cinturón.

"Scully… Deberías haberme avisado y habría venido aquí desde el primer día. Deberías haberme dicho la verdad", dijo sintiéndose otra vez dolido al ver que ella apoyaba la sien en la ventanilla y cerraba los ojos para aliviar el mareo.

"No te he mentido…".

"Sí lo has hecho. Te pregunté cinco veces… y dijiste que aún te estaban haciendo pruebas".

Quería replicarle, pero se contuvo. Tenía razón, le había mentido, y en este momento ni siquiera sabía por qué. ¿Para protegerle?. ¿De qué?. Lo que él supiera o no supiera ahora no iba a cambiar el final… ¿Para protegerse a sí misma?. ¿Para que los demás no vieran cómo su vida se desmoronaba mientras su alma moría sola por dentro?.

"Lo siento. Quiero… necesito que te quedes a mí lado", dijo volviendo la cabeza hacia él.

Mulder desabrochó su cinturón para poder acercarse más. Rodeó su cuello con la mano y le atrajo hacia sí, hasta que las frentes quedaron unidas.

"No podemos evitar todo lo que nos ha ocurrido, ni que algunas personas ahí fuera quieran destruirnos… pero deberíamos ser capaces de evitar hacernos daño el uno al otro. Nos engañamos a nosotros mismos cuando pretendemos hacerlo por el bien del otro. Somos adultos, Scully. Podemos aceptar lo que nos ocurra, pero la mentira, el silencio… nos hace sentir culpables. Ya pasé por eso una vez y no quiero comenzar de nuevo".

"Yo sólo quería evitar…".

Le puso la mano en el pecho, sobre la cruz. Mulder recordó que aún la llevaba puesta y buscó el broche tanteando con los dedos en la nuca.

"No. Quédatela, Mulder".

El le interrogó con la mirada.

"Mañana tendrás que guardármela otra vez durante la sesión. Prefiero que te la quedes hasta que todo esto acabe".

El cogió la cruz entre el pulgar y el índice, y la observó de cerca.

"Me da miedo llevarla alrededor de mi cuello".

"¿Por qué?".

"Cada vez que la he tenido estabas lejos de mí…y no sabía si volvería a verte".

"Esta vez es diferente. Estoy aquí contigo".

"Quiero creer que es así. No sólo que tu cuerpo está a mi lado, sino que no intentas ocultarme tu alma".

"… Vamos a casa, Mulder".

Mientras ponía el motor en marcha y se incorporaba al tráfico, Mulder trataba inútilmente de poner un poco de orden en el caos dentro de su cráneo. Durante cinco años había pasado casi diez horas al día al lado de Scully. Habían sido muchos días y no pocas noches. Demasiado tiempo cerca de ella como para seguir mintiéndose a sí mismo diciéndose que sólo eran compa-ñeros de trabajo, o amigos, o muy buenos amigos…

Mulder pensó que si ella llegaba a morir por culpa del cáncer, perdería mucho más que una compañera y una amiga. Perdería el faro que desde hacía cinco años le había permitido ver el camino, después de andar perdido durante más de dos décadas.

En este momento los dos estaban vivos y juntos, pero no sabía durante cuánto tiempo. Puede que les quedase menos del que creía. Decidió que desde este momento, su vida con Scully estaría llena de algo más que trabajo, conspiraciones, y cáncer. Puede que ya no quedara tiempo para vallas blancas, niños, y perros, pero…

"Scully, ¿duermes?".

No quería responder. Sí, había dormido durante, quizás, diez minutos mientras Mulder conducía, pero ahora estaba de nuevo despierta y no quería que él lo supiera porque entonces tendría que cambiar de posición.

Estaba cansada, y en cuanto el coche se puso en marcha sintió que los párpados le pesaban. El ruido del motor y el movimiento del coche penetraban en su cuerpo a través del asiento en forma de vibraciones que relajaban sus músculos, y disolvían poco a poco su consciencia.

Y ocurrió otra vez.

Su cabeza cayó hacia atrás sobre el respaldo del asiento y después, en cada curva, su cuerpo se inclinaba un poco más hacia la izquierda, hasta que su mejilla acabó pegada al brazo derecho de Mulder. El comenzó a girar en las curvas utilizando sólo el izquierdo. Ocurría cada vez que hacían un viaje largo, o tenían que conducir de noche. O cuando, por alguna razón, Scully se sentía más cansada de lo habitual. Hoy se debía a los efectos secundarios del tratamiento que debía acabar con el tumor.

Scully despertó en el mismo momento en el que él hizo la pregunta. Sentía el calor del brazo de Mulder irradiar hasta su mejilla a través del abrigo. Con cada inspiración, el olor de su piel mezclado con el tejido le llenaba hasta el último rincón de sus pulmones. Notaba la leve contracción de los músculos cada vez que hacía una maniobra, a pesar de que trataba de no mover el brazo en el que ella se apoyaba.

 _Su brazo._

 _Si el cielo no es esto, puede esperar._

Por eso, Scully no quería responder. Porque no quería separar su cara del brazo de Mulder, y sólo podía hacerlo mientras él creyese que estaba dormida…

No pudo fingir más que unos minutos. La sensación que llevaba todo el día presionando su estómago subió de repente a la garganta. Apretó los dientes y respiró lenta y profundamente por la nariz. Con los ojos aún cerrados, se separó de Mulder poniéndose derecha en su asiento. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás y fingió seguir durmiendo mientras se esforzaba en controlar la respiración.

 _Ahora no, por favor…._

Scully metió los dedos con disimulo bajo el cinturón de seguridad para separarlo de su cuerpo. Lo notaba incómodo presionando el lado derecho del cuello, cerca de la clavícula, y entre sus pechos. Quería abrir los ojos para mirar cuánto faltaba hasta llegar a su apartamento, pero sólo imaginar las calles al otro lado de la ventanilla moverse a toda velocidad hizo que su frente se cubriera de sudor. Preguntarle a Mulder estaba totalmente descartado…

"Scully…. Mientras estabas en esa camilla… he estado pensando".

No se movió. Sabía que estaba despierta, por eso le hablaba otra vez, pero en este momento era incapaz de concentrarse en nada de lo que él decía.

 _Sólo sigue respirando…._

"Creo que tienes razón…, que siempre has tenido razón…".

No tenía ni idea de a qué se refería, y en este momento no le importa-ba. Apoyó las manos a cada lado y se irguió un poco más en el asiento. Arrugó el ceño hasta que aparecieron dos pequeñas arrugas verticales en medio de las cejas…

"Deberías haber tenido una vida normal. Al menos más normal que la que has vivido a mi lado… Nunca me planteé que la mía no lo fuera hasta que hablaste de ello. Desde aquel día lo he pensado, pero no sabía qué hacer. Quiero decir, si dejo los expedientes X, ¿qué me queda?. Llevo tanto tiempo dedicado sólo a ellos, que incluso ahora, a veces me olvido de que también te tengo a ti. Sé que es muy egoísta por mi parte. En lugar de seguir el camino que intentabas mostrarme hacia una vida normal, he sido yo el que te ha apartado de todo y te ha arrastrado conmigo por el único camino que veía ante mis ojos… Ya no quiero seguir así, Scully… Después de todo lo que te ha ocurrido… Después de esto… ya no vale la pena. Si por encontrar a Samantha, por descubrir las mentiras y la conspiración que nos gobierna, te pierdo a ti…entonces no quiero saber. No quiero respuestas a cualquier precio. Sólo quiero saber el modo de curarte. Nada más me importa. Hasta que encuentre la cura me gustaría recuperar parte del tiempo perdido, vivir contigo algo parecido a una vida normal… Merezco que te rías de mí por decir esto precisamente ahora. He tenido cinco años para decírtelo y… Puede que pienses que precisamente ahora lo último que podemos tener es una vida normal, pero quiero intentar al menos tener momentos normales a tu lado…

"… ¡Mulder, para!".

… Lo entenderé si no estás de acuerdo, pero ahora que he acumulado el valor suficiente, tenía que decirlo… Podríamos empezar por salir a algún sitio el fin de semana. No me levantes la ceja. No me refiero en busca de aliení-genas, ni a investigar supuestos avistamientos. Sé que lo que necesitas ahora es únicamente descansar. Sólo estoy diciendo que me gustaría que lo hiciéramos los dos solos en algún lugar especial. Salir durante unas horas del apartamento, el despacho, y el hospital… Si te sientes con fuerzas quiero ir a la casa de mis padres, en Quonochontaug. Es un lugar precioso y tranquilo que me gustaría que conocieras…".

"…¡Mulder, para el coche!".

El tono de voz fue como un disparo directo al pie. La orden esquivó el camino de su mente y sin pensar, Mulder pisó el freno a fondo a la vez que giraba el volante a la derecha. El coche salió de la carretera y quedó parado a la entrada de un callejón que se abría entre dos bloques de edificios.

"Scully, ¿qué es lo que…?".

Ni siquiera acabó de formular la pregunta porque ella no estaba a su lado para responder. Cuando aún no había levantado el pie del freno, Scully había soltado su cinturón de seguridad y abierto la puerta del coche. Mulder reaccionó cuando ya entraba en el callejón, a punto desaparecer detrás de un contenedor de basura junto a la pared de ladrillo. La siguió unos metros hasta que el sonido le heló la sangre, y se detuvo en seco. Desde su posición sólo veía una parte del abrigo de Scully, en cuclillas, dándole la espalda.

Vomitando.

En unos segundos, su cuerpo se libró del escaso alimento que a duras penas había logrado retener en todo el día, pero las náuseas no desapa-recieron. Parecía que su estómago quisiera escapar también por la boca. Scully sentía el ácido en la garganta, lo único que le quedaba por expulsar. Apretó con los brazos hacia la mitad de su cuerpo donde el dolor de los músculos contrayéndose en cada náusea le obligaban a inclinarse hacia delante, doblándose sobre sí misma.

Mientras escupía para limpiar su boca de restos de fluidos y ácido, oyó los pasos de Mulder detrás de ella.

"Scully…".

"¡No te acerques!", ordenó en el tono autoritario de hacía un momento.

Mulder vio su brazo estirado hacia atrás en su dirección, con la mano abierta en un gesto que no admitía réplica. Se detuvo y esperó hasta que la vio ponerse en pie y caminar hacia la entrada del callejón. Mantenía la cabeza baja, y con movimientos nerviosos buscaba algo en los bolsillos del abrigo. Mulder avanzó hacia ella, su propio pañuelo ya en la mano.

"Utiliza éste".

Ella lo cogió sin levantar la mirada. Se secó la humedad de los ojos, se limpió la boca, y se sonó el líquido que sentía destilar hasta sus labios desde la nariz. Por último, dobló el pañuelo con discreción y se lo guardó en el bolsillo del abrigo.

"¿Mejor?".

"Lo siento", murmuró sin responder a la pregunta.

Mulder le acarició la oreja, y el cabello recogido detrás.

"No te disculpes, Scully. Por esto, no".

Sin retirar la mano movió el pulgar bajo su barbilla obligándole a levantar el rostro. Los ojos todavía húmedos, e inyectados en sangre debido a los pequeños capilares rotos por el esfuerzo.

"Vamos al coche. Tienes que sentarte".

Mulder le pasó el brazo por los hombros y la acercó hacia sí para que sus cuerpos estuvieran en contacto mientras caminaban. Temblaba, y se aseguró de sujetarla de modo que apoyara la mayor parte de su peso en él.

Una vez en el coche, buscó en la guantera un pequeño paquete del que sacó una lámina de chicle. El olor a menta ocupó al instante el interior del vehículo.

"Tenemos que parar en una farmacia, Mulder. Necesito el medica-mento para las náuseas", dijo masticando el chicle con cuidado, como si temiese que su estómago pudiera alborotarse de nuevo al sentir cerca algo comestible.

"Tienes náuseas desde esta mañana, ¿verdad?. Por eso apenas has comido nada en Andrews´s… Debería haberlo imaginado".

Ella adivinó lo que estaba pensando.

"No estoy peor, Mulder. De verdad. Es la Quimio… El doctor Hansen dijo que a veces es difícil distinguir la diferencia".

El sí distinguía, porque recordaba.

Efecto secundario nº 3 de la primera columna: _**Náuseas y vómitos**_ _._

"¿Por qué no te quedas mañana en casa, Scully?. Tienes que tomarte las cosas con más calma. Sabes que Skinner no pondrá ninguna objeción".

"No me voy a sentir mejor si me quedo en la cama, pensando en ello. Al menos en el despacho puedo hacer algo útil que me permita desviar mi mente de todo esto… Es lo que necesito".

Mulder no supo qué replicar.

 **Apartamento de Dana Scully**

 **20:25 p.m. Lunes.**

Scully introdujo la llave en la cerradura. La puerta se abrió sin problemas, y no pudo evitar un ligero suspiro. Desde el viernes pasado la había abierto dos o tres veces más, y cada vez se había sentido aliviada, casi feliz. Como si lograr simplemente eso demostrara que las cosas seguían, sino mejor, al menos igual.

Dejó entrar a Mulder tras ella y echó la cadenilla de la puerta. El dejó las llaves del coche en la mesita de la entrada y colgó el abrigo en el perchero, antes de acercarse por detrás para coger los hombros del suyo y esperar que sacara los brazos.

"Voy a darme una ducha, y cambiarme. ¿Quieres entrar tú primero al baño, Scully?".

"No, puedes pasar tú. Esperaré".

Cuando Mulder desapareció en el baño, ella abrió el cajón de la mesita de noche y sacó el botiquín de plástico blanco en el que guardaba los medicamentos que debía tomar. El doctor Hansen le recetaba uno nuevo casi cada día en un esfuerzo por paliar los efectos secundarios. Llevaba en el bolsillo el que Mulder había adquirido hacía sólo unos minutos en la farmacia, mientras ella esperaba en el coche.

Después de colocar el envase junto a los demás, como si fueran las piezas del Tetris, pensó que sólo quedaba espacio para una caja. Pronto tendría que hacerse con un botiquín mayor.

Se sentó en la cama a esperar que Mulder dejase el baño libre, pero mientras escuchaba el sonido del agua al otro lado de la puerta, decidió que le daba tiempo a cambiarse de ropa antes de que él saliera. Se libró del traje gris y la camisa negra ajustada que llevaba desde por la mañana, y se puso su pijama azul oscuro, con la bata encima. Estaba cansada, y pensó meterse en la cama en cuanto se lavase los dientes y retirase el maquillaje… Pero la idea de quedarse en la cama mientras él ocupaba el sofá con la televisión encendida hasta que le venciera el sueño, le pareció absurda. En realidad quería quedarse con él, a su lado. Por un momento la idea se le antojó extraña.

Habitualmente, después de pasar todo el día con Mulder en el despacho o fuera, investigando un caso, le apetecía volver a la tranquilidad y el orden de su apartamento. Le gustaba disfrutar de un momento para sí misma al final del día, fuera tomando un baño, leyendo un libro, o incluso ocupándose de alguna tarea doméstica para las que nunca tenía tiempo.

Ahora mismo prefería tener a Mulder sentado en el sofá, y quedarse a su lado.

Quince minutos después salió en vaqueros y camiseta. Las puntas de su pelo húmedo goteaban dejando marcas redondeadas en los hombros y la espalda.

"Scully, te has puesto el pijama… ¿Vas a dormir ya?".

"No. Sólo me he puesto cómoda. Iba a ver la televisión un rato, o tal vez leer. Las últimas revistas médicas que he recibido están todavía envueltas en su plástico. Debería ponerme al día".

"Bien. Voy a preparar algo de lo que he traído para cenar.¿Qué te apetece?".

"Creo que nada…".

Se calló al ver la expresión de Mulder. Los ojos fijos en ella, y las cejas apuntando hacia abajo en su frente, en un gesto de preocupación que a Scully se le hizo difícil de soportar.

"… pero tomaré algo".

En el baño, se limitó a limpiar su piel de cualquier rastro de maquillaje. Después de lo ocurrido en el callejón, ni se planteaba probar bocado. Seguramente, el olor de la comida sería suficiente para provocarle otra oleada de náuseas, así que sólo quería lavarse los dientes para eliminar el mal sabor que aún notaba mezclado con la menta del chicle. Al recordar la expresión de Mulder, lo tiró al retrete, y se aclaro la boca un par de veces. El cepillado lo dejaba para después.

 _Tengo que comer algo_ , se ordenó pensando más en él que en sí misma.

En cuanto se dirigió al salón, una mezcla de olores saturó su olfato provocándole una sensación no del todo desagradable. La medicación debía estar hacidnco efecto, y comprobó que de momento no se le agarraba al estómago, así que entró con la cabeza alta.

Mulder ya tenía una bandeja preparada sobre la mesa, delante del sofá, con una variada mezcla de envases multicolores. Uno de ellos captó su atención, y una sonrisa asomó a sus labios cuando sus dedos estaban a punto de tocarlo…hasta que la mano de Mulder se interpuso en su camino sujetando su muñeca y deteniendo su avance. Scully arrugó las cejas y los labios en un gesto infantil de enfado que a él le hizo sonreír por dentro. Por fuera fingió lo contrario.

"¿Qué haces, Mulder?".

"No. ¿Qué haces tú?. Apuesto a que tu madre te lo dijo más de una vez. Hasta que no acabes tu comida, no hay postre".

Y para demostrar que hablaba muy en serio, agarró el cucurucho de arroz con leche desnatada Totuffi con su envoltorio de papel blanco, y se lo guardó en el bolsillo trasero del pantalón.

"Sólo quería mirarlo", mintió.

El le dirigió una mirada que significaba una frase entera.

 _Scully, ¿con quién crees que estás hablando?._

Mulder esperó a que se sentara en el sofá para ofrecerle uno de los envases y una servilleta.

"Si te comes al menos la mitad de la ensalada de pollo, te doy el cucurucho".

Antes de sentarse, lo sacó de su bolsillo y lo dejó en el borde de la bandeja asegurándose de que quedara fuera de su alcance.

"A sus órdenes, mi capitán", accedió ella en un tono menos alegre de lo que sugerían sus palabras.

"¿No deberías tomar tu medicación para las náuseas ahora?".

Mulder señaló su comida.

"Lo he hecho nada más llegar. Ahora me encuentro mejor que en todo el día".

El asintió y se sentó a su lado mientras abría su envase de comida. El suave olor a gambas con salsa picante y brotes de bambú se volvió más intenso. Mulder sujetó los palillos entre sus dedos.

"Scully…respecto a lo que dije…de ir el fin de semana a la casa de mis padres, en Quonochontaug. Me gustaría de verdad, ¿crees que podrás?".

Ella masticaba despacio, sus ojos confusos dirigidos a él.

"¿De qué estás hablando?".

"Podríamos salir el viernes, después de tu sesión. Es un sitio perfecto para descansar y como mi madre suele alquilarla a los turistas en verano, está bien acondicionada. Sólo tenemos que llevar algunos víveres para sobrevivir un par de días".

Las cejas de Scully se fruncían por momentos. Realmente, no tenía ni idea de a qué venía todo eso.

"Scully, lo que dije en el coche…".

"Lo siento, pero la verdad es que no te hice ningún caso. Estaba intentando no vomitar en tu coche… ¿Qué dijiste?".

Mulder empezaba a sentir que su buena idea de antes, de repente parecía absurda.

"… No importa… Creo que no lo pensé bien. Sólo quería que te olvidaras de todo esto durante un par de días. Ir a algún lugar que te gustara".

"¿Quieres salir el fin de semana?. Quiero decir, ¿no para trabajar, ni investigar por tu cuenta fenómenos paranormales?.¿Sólo para descansar…para divertirte?".

"Sí".

La boca de Scully estaba tan abierta que Mulder la miraba atento esperando ver entrar o salir una mosca en cualquier momento. Apoyó los dedos bajo su barbilla y la empujó hacia arriba para que la cerrase.

"Parece como si nunca me hubieras visto hacer nada divertido, Scully. No siempre estoy trabajando".

"Sé que a veces juegas a baloncesto…, corres…, y que en casa utilizas bastante el aparato de vídeo, pero…".

"Te olvidas de que, de vez en cuando, me gusta hacerme unos largos en la piscina… Qué dices, ¿vienes conmigo el fin de semana a Quonochontaug?. A los dos nos vendrá bien el cambio de aires".

"Mulder, no sé… El viernes llevaré diez sesiones. No sé cómo estaré entonces y no quiero ser una carga mayor aún. Ya haces mucho por mí".

El soltó los palillos en el envase y le agarró los dedos apretándolos entre los suyos.

"Somos nosotros, Scully. Somos amigos, no sólo trabajamos juntos. Si lo necesitas, nada de lo que haga por ti es demasiado. Si estuvieras en mi lugar, no te lo pensarías dos veces. Simplemente harías lo que sabes que tienes que hacer. No es sólo lo que quieres… yo tampoco tengo otra opción".

Scully bajó los ojos a su cena. Aún le quedaban un par de bocados, pero eran sólo de verduras. Los trozos de pollo habían desaparecido así que se dio por satisfecha, y dejó el envase con el cubierto en la bandeja.

"¿Puedo coger ya mi cucurucho Totuffi?", preguntó con un tono inocente tan exagerado en la voz, que Mulder ni siquiera estaba seguro de que le estuviera hablando a él.

"Sí, claro…".

Scully retiró el papel y comenzó a lamer la canela de la superficie con la punta de la lengua antes de seguir el recorrido a lo largo del labio superior en un gesto de placer. Cuando vio a Mulder mirándola sin parpadear, le acercó el cucurucho a la cara.

"¿Quieres…?".

No respondió. Sólo agarró su mano entre las dos suyas y mordió la mitad de la bola de arroz con leche.

"¡Eh!", protestó fingiendo enfado. "Tenías que haber comprado otro para ti".

Mulder intentaba tragar, no congelarse el esófago, y hablar al mismo tiempo. Le enseñó el otro, medio oculto por la servilleta.

"Lo tengo. Y si eres buena te dejaré que muerdas un poco".

"¿Si soy buena?...".

Scully casi le abofeteó la cara con su ceja.

"Quiero decir… Voy a recoger todo esto", dijo llevándose la bandeja a la cocina a toda prisa.

Se quedó allí un buen rato tirando envases a la basura y metiendo cubiertos en el lavavajillas. Luego revisó la nevera de Scully en busca de una lata de té helado, pero lo pensó mejor y decidió poner agua a hervir para prepararlo caliente. Ella prefería su taza humeante entre las manos, con la bolsita de infusión soltando su aroma a su alrededor.

Dejó las dos tazas en la mesita cubiertas con las servilletas para que reposaran, mientras se centraba en comer su cucurucho. A su lado, Scully seguía lamiendo muy despacio lo que quedaba del suyo. Le gustaba hacerlo durar.

"Quiero ir contigo el fin de semana a Quonochontaug, Mulder. El viernes espero sentirme lo suficientemente bien como para que merezca la pena".

Su tono de preocupación no pasó desapercibido.

"Estaremos bien", le aseguró.


End file.
